russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC 13 Sked (Part 1) (2016)
Schedule :Monday-Friday :4 am - TV Shop Philippines :5 am - Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (in January 18, 2016, it renamed as Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan) :8 am - Joey & Teysi :9 am - Hey Arnold! (Tagalog dub) :9:30 am - SpongeBob SquarePants (Tagalog dub) :10 am - The Fairly OddParents (Tagalog dub) :10:30 am - Winx Club (Tagalog dub) :later :8 am - Science Kwela :8:30 am - Pamana :9 am - Math Power :9:30 am - Learn with English :10 am - The Enchong Dee Show :11 am - Hapi Kung Healthy / Winx Club (Tagalog dub) :11:30 am - Bagets Kids / Bimby :12:15 pm - APO Tanghali Na! :2:30 pm - Divergent / Bimby / Mars Ravelo's Roberta (later at 3:15 pm) :3:15 pm - Pusong Mamon / Kahapin Lamang / Hulog ng Langit (later at 4 pm) :4 pm - Kamen Rider Gaim / Kamen Rider Drive (later removed) :4:30 pm - TreseBella: Cheer Up, Mr. Kim! / Kahapon Lamang (later at 4:45 pm) :5 pm - TreseBella: A Woman of Steel / 5:15 pm - Cash Cab Philippines :5:45 pm - I Luv for Christmas / Glory Jane (Philippine remake) :6:30 pm - Express Balita :7:45 pm - Kumander Bawang / Syrena :8:30 pm - Before I Fall in Love / I Will Be Here :9:15 pm - Paano Kita Iibigin / Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan :9:45 pm - Viva Box Office (VBO) :later :10 pm - TreseBella: Simplemente Maria (2015 telenovela) :10:30 pm - TreseBella: A Witch's Love / I Remember You :11:15 pm - News Team 13 (later at 11 pm) :12 mn (later at 11:45 pm) - :Mon: Report Kay Boss! :Tue: Forum ni Randy / Kakampi Mo Ang Batas :Wed: Good Take / Forum ni Randy :Thurs: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas / Lingkod Kapinoy :Fri: Kapihan sa Media ng Bayan / Bitag: The New Generation :12:30 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines :Saturday :4 am - TV Shop Philippines :5 am - El Shaddai :6:30 am - Rugrats (Tagalog dub) :7 am - SpongeBob SquarePants (Tagalog dub) :7:30 am - KapinoyLand :8 am - Mobile Suit Gundam AGE :8:30 am - Sailor Moon Crystal :9 am - Tukaan :10 am - NBA (live via satellite) :12 nn - APO Tanghali Na! :3 pm - Law & Order PH :4 pm - Showbiz Unlimited :4:30 pm - PBA :6:30 pm - Maya Loves Sir Chief :7:15 pm - Dancing with the Stars / Little Superstar :8:15 pm - Joe D’Mango’s Love Notes :9:15 pm - T.O.D.A.S. :10:15 pm - Express Balita Weekend :10:45 pm - Bitag: The New Generation :11:30 pm to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines :Later :10:45 pm - IBCinema :12:30 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines :Sunday :4:30 am - Jesus Miracle Crusade :6 am - Kerygma TV / Family TV Mass :7 am - Family TV Mass / Makabayang Duktor :8 am - SpongeBob SquarePants (Tagalog dub) :8:30 am - Chinatown TV :9:30 am - Kawaii International :later :8:30 am - The Fairly OddParents (Tagalog dub) :9 am - Chinatown TV :10 am - SundayToons :11:30 am - Hey it's Fans Day! :2 pm - Forever Barkada / The Main Event (Viva Sports) :3 pm - PBA :7 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) :8 pm - Born to be a Superstar :9 pm - Dingdong n' Lani :10 pm - Express Balita Weekend :10:30 pm - Sunday Sinemaks :12:30 am to 2 am - El Shaddai :IBC 13 sked (1/9/16) :3 pm - 2015-16 PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals: Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. San Miguel Beermen :5 pm - 2015-16 PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals: Globalport Batang Pier vs. Alaska Aces :7 pm - Maya Loves Sir Chief :7:45 pm - Dancing with the Stars :8:45 pm - Joe D'Mango's Love Notes :9:45 pm - T.O.D.A.S. :10:45 pm - Express Balita Weekend :11:15 pm - Bitag: The New Generation :12 mn to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines :IBC 13 primetime sked (2/6/16) :4:30 pm - 2015-16 PBA Philippine Cup Finals: San Miguel Beermen vs. Alaska Aces :7 pm - Maya Loves Sir Chief :7:45 pm - Dancing with the Stars: The Finals :9:15 pm - Joe D'Mango's Love Notes :10:15 pm - T.O.D.A.S. :11:15 pm - Express Balita Weekend :11:45 pm - Bitag: The New Generation :12:30 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines :IBC 13 sked (2/7/16) :4:30 am - Regular programming :8 am - Chinatown TV :9 am - Glory Jane Marathon :11:30 am - Hey it's Fans Day! :2 pm - The Main Event (Viva Sports) :3 pm - 2016 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Tropang TNT vs. Blackwater Elite :5 pm - 2016 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Star Hotshots vs. Meralco Bolt :7 pm - Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? :8 pm - Born to be a Superstar :9 pm - Dingdong n' Lani :10 pm - Express Balita Weekend :10:30 pm - Sunday Sinemaks: Judge Max Asuncion: Hukom Bitay :12:30 am to 2 am - El Shaddai :IBC 13 sked (4/10/16) :4:30 am - Regular programming :10 am - Pacquiao vs. Bradley 3 (live via satellite) (simulcast over GMA, Solar Sports and Solar All Access) :3 pm - PBA :7 pm - Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? :8 pm - Born to be a Superstar :9 pm - Dingdong n' Lani :10 pm - Express Balita Weekend :10:30 pm - Sunday Sinemaks: Wala Nang Iibigin Pang Iba :12:30 am to 2 am - El Shaddai